User talk:Kytrae Wingblade
Hi Kytrae Wingblade, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:43, May 26, 2010 Go right ahead. Everyone does. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy your time here. I hope we become good friends. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Kytrae Wingblade Hi, Kytrae Wingblade. If you need help with this wiki just let me know and I'll see what I can do! Sandingomm the Wildcat 20:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Welcome, or should I say re-welcome. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time double charactering-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 10:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So, now we have to guess here? Okay...is yore other account a male? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you Arrowtail? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) No, Laria, I am not Arrowtail. Ky Wingblade 17:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) So, Laria's already guessin', eh? No, not Arrow... WHO COULD YOU BE?!??! Anyway, before I go psycho with frustration, I should announce my update on ''An Extraordinary Warrior'' Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 20:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hello Kytrae, here is my guess to your other accont. Skipper Rorc --Ming the Japanese Fox 17:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) srry i didnt read whe it said you were a squirrel. My new guess is Gandr Adderbane Nope. Ky Wingblade 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this Arrowtail? Chris? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Already said no to Arrowtail, and I'm not Chris :) Ky Wingblade 20:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) So you're one of the older users. I know you're female. You're not Arrow or Chris...Merlock? Shieldmaiden? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My other account is a squirrel. SM is an otter, and Merl is a vixen. Ky Wingblade 21:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...female squirrel, eh? Has blank look on face I'm brain dead right now.. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this --- tryin' to make me feel stupid and tricki' me into thinkin' that you are not ---? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ladyamber88? --Ming the Japanese Fox 22:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope :) Ky Wingblade 14:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yes but yes but Armel likes to not tell and play innocent. I had a hard time figering out what her other one was.LOL el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) she would also say somthing like that as well. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 16:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I know who you are. Your Das Tanzen Pinienzapfen! (Google translate it) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You're ---.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I knew it!Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) your Pinedance then! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 21:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you ---? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Haha, she didn't really believe me when I said I wasn't you either. XD You were honored? Now I'm honored. ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 14:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, well, how could I not be honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 18:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ok first of all do you read user pages at all?!? I am a HE not a SHE! second of all I don't read anyones fanfics. and third of all i don't get all that honored stuff and I still think your pinedance. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but I'm honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored because I was honored that you were honored.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 15:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I picked something that would suit me best. hey, you think we could be friends? Hey Hey, um, er, do you think we could be friends? I mean, i don't have many so.... ok thanks *wink* --Sxy Wildcat Maiden 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Weeeell...I'm honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored because I was honored that you were honored.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Im still guessing on your user and I think I may know who you are. you are Pinedance Coneslinger. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 06:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yore other is ------ or -------! Anyways, 'ow're you?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Dawnsorrow comes in! :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :)! I know now! Does a jig. I'm doing pretty good, you? It's actually funny if you read yore page, knowing the truth. I don't wanna say too much so...ttyl!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC)